Roll off thunder
by shattered farie
Summary: Yugi and malik are vampire slayers. What happens when one of the three dark lords,Bakura,captures a force that could dystroy the world:A boy named Ryou with telepathic powers! R


Here's my new story and some info so you ain't confused.

OK here's a history lesson about our main characters: Yugi, Malik, and Ryou.

Yugi

When he was six his older brother was killed on the line of duty by the worlds most feared vampire in the world-Marik. From then on he has tried to follow in his brother's footsteps to be respected by all as one of the worlds best vampire slayers. Now he is 18 years old.

Malik

His mother was human and his father was a vampire so he has some vampire qualities, like fast reflexes and the ability to since things. Like evil auras. His father killed his mother when he was five so his older sister, who is mostly human, brought him up. When he was nine she ran away with her boyfriend to get married. He hasn't heard from her again. He decided to become a vampire slayer to kill his father and find his sister. He met Yugi in his trainings. He is now 19 and his father is dead,

Ryou

Ryou has a special telepathic power that can allow him to destroy anybody or anything. When Ryou was three his parents were killed by a powerful vampire. He was adopted by a KungFu master and was taught in the way of the dragon and is now a master at KungFu. He was kidnapped by one of the three dark lords-Bakura, who wants to use his power to destroy any slayer who tries to stop him. Ryou is now 16. He also has possession of an item of unsuppressed powers, which he got from his parent's back when he was a baby.

Ok now for the story hope u like it:

"Malik are you ready?" Yugi asked his sidekick vampire slayer. Malik shifted the gun like weapon on his shoulder and breathed deeply. Yugi looked at him. He knew this was going to be the hardest killing of them all. They where about to kill the most powerful vampire in the United Kingdom and Malik's biological father.

"OK lets go." The two teens kicked the door in and they ran inside the building. There he stood he a black cape and black pants, fang glisten in the moonlight that was escaping the cracks in the walls. 'He looks just like he did when he killed...' But Malik's thoughts were cut short as the vampire advanced on the duo. Quickly. Having vampire blood run through his veins gave Malik super fast reflexes but Yugi didn't have this special power. As soon as Malik Jumped against the wall by the door, the vampire attacked Yugi, sending the 18 year old flying backwards against the same wall as Malik. The two boy's weight combined caused the boys to knock the wall out. Yugi landed on the ruined wall but Malik fell right through it, and kept falling. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion as Yugi kept screaming his name. 'Malik. Malik. Malik...'

"Malik. Malik. Come on wake up." Malik felt some one slap him in the face as his eyes fluttered open. It was just a dream. He looked up and saw Yugi right above him. Malik didn't even need to act confused.

"God Yug' What happened?" Malik wondered. As he regained conciseness he realized that the floor was moving. Yugi didn't look alarmed at that.

"You passed out. God what happened. It was like you were having a seizer or something. You kind of fell to the floor and started shaking." Malik sat up and almost immediately knew where he was. He was on a ship to Japan where the most dangerous item a vampire could have was in possession of a teenage boy who ironically had a special power that could defeat anybody. He looked down and at first wondered why he was in a pair of baggy black pants and a blue shirt instead of his usual black leather pants, shirt, and trench coat. The he realized that he was supposed to act like a normal 19-year-old."Yugi. I had a dream that I just killed. Um..Him." Malik said careful that he didn't say he killed his father because the people around them would wonder why a teen would kill his father.

"Malik I don't see why you would make a big deal about him. Remember He was caught and killed months ago. No point in worrying about it. No go back to sleep we are going to be landing tomorrow." Malik sighed and climbed back off the bed that he had fallen off of. He looked out of the ship's window at the moon and was asleep before his head reached the pillow. The next day Yugi was awaken rudely by someone pushing him off his cot.

"Yugi wake up. wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup...."

Yugi sighed and picked up his pillow that had fallen with him. Sitting up he through it at the person who had rudely awaken him, aka Malik. Before Malik could throw it back the captain's voice came up over the intercom.

"Attention passengers. The ship is now docking. We will be unloading in about 30 minutes. Please wait in the loading/unloading area when you are packed and ready. Thank you." As Malik (being as slow as he is no offence to Malik fans I am one) stared at the ceiling, wondering where the voice had come from, Yugi stole his pillow and throw it at Malik. Running out of the room with his packed suitcase before Malik could double back. Yugi ran into the loading area and wasn't very surprised to see that he was the second one there. A man with a sack was sitting in a dark corner. Yugi wondered who this was but he didn't want to blow his cover so he just sat in a corner on the other side of the room, waiting for other humans to come in the room. About 20 minutes later Malik tried to get into the crowed room to find Yugi but he failed miserably in the attempted. So he resulted in screaming Yugi's name aloud. This resulted in a stronger man shoving Malik backward. He tripped over his own feet and fell into a sack that was by a man sitting in a dark corner. Malik looked up and the man hissed at him. As soon as he got up off the bag it seemed to him that the bag moved a little but Malik ignored it. He went back to his mad search to find his friend. Suddenly the captain's voice came over the intercom. It sounded a little deeper than before

"Attention Passengers. The ship is now unloading. Please go to dock in a neat single file line. Thank you." As soon as people started leaving, Malik easily found his accomplish as people started leaving.

"Hey Yug. Did you see a wickedly strange man with a sack in a dark corner?" Yugi gave Malik a funny look.

" Yeah I did why?"

"Well I thought his sack moved!"

"Malik I think your mouth is going faster than your brain." Malik thought about this for a second and then tripped over the meeting of the boat with the concrete. 'I guess Yugi's right.' Malik thought.' I didn't even know we were leaving the boat.' Malik looked up and saw the guy with the sack walk by. Malik was certin that the bag moved. The man shifted it and Malik was certain he heard a muffled scream like ouch coming from the bag. As soon as the mystery man was gone, Malik casually brought it up to Yugi.

"Oh My God. That man has something in that bag and it sounded human. Did you see all his black clothes he looked like a vamp..." Yugi slapped his hand on Maliks mouth

"Shut up. Two words. Under cover ok?"

"Sorry." Yugi gave Malik a look. He knew that Malik felt bad for humans in need so Yugi tried to sympathize.

"So what do you think is up?" Malik looked surprised. Yugi defiantly knew how to sympathize.

" I think we should look at that Ryou kids info just incase." Yugi took out a large folder and sighed.

"Ok lets see. White hair brown eyes blahblahblah last seen wearing whatever.." Malik got a little nerves.

"Does it say anything about his size?" Yugi sighed

"Let's see." He flipped through some pages and his eyes got a little bigger. "About 15. Small child. Could easily be hid in a large suitcase or sack?!"

"The mystery man!" They both screamed at the same time. They turned around and started running the same way as the mystery man, dropping the folder on the way. But unknown to them a man in a black treanchcoat picked up the dropped folder.

"Hmm....Telepathic powers. This is the kid I'm looking for." He pocketed the folder and ran after Yugi and Malik, careful to not be seen.

YES THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPPIE BUT I HAD TO PUT IT ALL SOME WHERE. PLEZE REVIEW FLAMES ARE WELCOME BUT WILL BE IGNORED. THANX.IF U REVIEW TELL ME WHO YOUR FAV. CHARACTER OF YGO AND YOU CAN HAVE HIM/HER OR ONE OF THEIR CLONES IF THE REAL ONE IS TAKEN. THANX.


End file.
